


Crossing Shadows

by LizThatsMe



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Camp Half-Blood, Combat, Cooperation, Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Angst, Frenemies, Healing, M/M, Multi, Twilight Town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizThatsMe/pseuds/LizThatsMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas and Nico got off on the wrong foot. The Nobodies invaded the camp (by accident) and all they could do practically start an all out war. Again unintentional. They surrendered. Could Nico help Roxas and could Roxas help Nico? Or will it end up all being a disaster left it in blood shed?</p><p>Aukorku, Solangelo, Zemyx, Percabeth</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crosspolination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosspolination/gifts).



> Made for and encouraged to write by willsolaceseemedprettycool on tumblr.
> 
> Just so everyone knows I am dyslexic. So if you see anything that's wrong, i probably cant see it. So please don't be mad or annoyed (or rude) with me if you do. I tend to spend 5 to 10 reads throughs anything before i post. I am trying.
> 
> Please do enjoy.

 

In a quiet alley way in Twilight Town Roxas stood with his reached out hand and concentrated, his brows creasing. He hadn’t quite gotten the hang of braking down world barriers just yet, but Axel had convinced him to “Give it another try.” If Axel wasn’t so god damn pretty he would have smacked his Keyblade right in his pretty face. But he was right, not that he’d admit it out loud and give him the satisfaction to gloat. But as corny as it was practice makes perfect.

Roxas pushed all he had through the power of his hand and tried to break down the barrier. Nothing was happening, so he pushed harder. His breathing was now laboured and he began to get dizzy but still nothing happened.

“Come on Roxas, you’re not trying hard enough.” Axel said from behind him. When did he get here? Roxas thought he was alone. Roxas closed his eyes, his brows further creasing. He pushed with all his might. And waited a moment, he stole a peak at where the wall he was concentrating on.

Nothing was there, not even a small speck of where a barrier was meant to be. Roxas sighed frustrated, he was trying he really was. This was so much harder than summoning his Keyblade. He could do that without any effort. He just had to think it. And sometimes not even then.

With a puff of smoke, his Keyblade was heavy in his hand. Simple. So simple, no effort required at all. But this! This stupid portal required all of his effort and then some, now he really wanted to hit something.

“I don’t know what you’re doing but you’re doing it wrong.” Roxas could hear the laughter in his lover’s voice.

“Thank you so much Dumbass, like I needed you to tell me that!” Roxas fumed, turning his rage on his fiery headed boyfriend. Stalking up to the taller man Roxas still had his Keyblade in hand, he was going to pummel his arse. The smile on Axel’s face hadn’t faulted but yet grew wider.

“Aww little Roxie is mad.” Axel said in a baby voice, patronizing him. His green eyes danced. Man he was annoying.

“You have two options right now. Shut up and leave and let me do it on my own. Or you can help.” Roxas said trying to obtain dominance, over a Nobody who just couldn’t give a damn if the world started to end. Axel smirked, finding this highly amusing.

“And if you choose to do neither and continue to mock me then I’m going to hide your Charkrams.” Roxas added. Axel’s expression faulted for a moment and then shrugged. Roxas then continued further “And you’ll be getting none of this until I say so.” Roxas gestured to his own body, and that’s when he knew he had him.

Axel sighed for a long time, trying to make up his mind. “Ugh fine. But you’ve got it get it memorized.” He gave up and Roxas smiled up to the taller man. The redhead planted a kiss on the blonde’s spikes. To reassure himself he got the better deal in the end.

They returned their attention back to the wall and Axel stood behind him, Roxas’ already eyes on the wall now ready to begin. Axel placed his hands on his shoulders and Roxas could feel him bend over, to relay instructions into his ear. Roxas waited patiently as Axel thought of how to explain things.

But instead Axel planted a sensual kiss right behind his right ear, making Roxas moan slightly. His legs turned to jelly underneath him. He wanted him to continue to kiss him but he need to learn this. He need to _concentrate_. Roxas elbowed him in the side.

“Ow.” Axel chucked in his ear, sending shivers all over Roxas body. He loved that laugh.

This time he whispered in his ear. “Okay so what I do is, I look at the wall and imagine it crumbling away or getting pulled into a vortex. It all depends on the wall if its brick ill see it crumble. And if it’s a flat wall like the one in front of us I’ll focus on a point and imagine from then cracks starting to appear and then the wall being warped like its being pulled from behind. And then I picture where I want to go and as I step into the portal I head towards the light, which takes me to the other side. And then I’m there.” As Axel spoke in his ear, warmth was spreading through him. He made it sound like it was a piece of cake. Roxas wasn’t too sure about that.

Axel’s breath was on his neck. Roxas shook his head to stop his mind from wondering. Damn pyro. Sometimes it was hard to concentrate with him so close. Axel gave him a _friendly_ tap on the arse, he assumed it was a ‘pep talk’. Roxas laughed. Axel planted a small kiss on Roxas’ temple and stepped back the heat from his body greatly missed but Roxas was grateful. He needed the concentration.

Roxas looked at the wall with determination. This time he was going to do it, even if it killed him. “Okay you can do this.” He told himself, though he could hear the slight uncertainty in his own voice. He was nervous. What would the other members of the organization say about this, if they knew?

Roxas pushed that thought from his mind. Roxas glared at the wall and raised his hand, he spotted a small bug crawling across the wall and imagined that it was the start of the crack, he pictured small thin lines spreading across the white surface as the bug made it’s was up the wall. Each step the bug took a crack would appear.

Roxas watched as the plaster cracked and fell from the wall as if they were snowflakes, individually shaped. The specks cascaded gracefully to the ground. The wall shifted as if a Nobody was using their powers to pull the wall from the other side; it bent and warped.

As the wall pulled back like an elastic it began to turn a dark colour. As it stretched further back it expanded taking on a long oval shape.

Roxas was panting and sweat began to poor down his face, he almost had it. He just had to hold on a little longer. Sweat pooled in his eye, making it harder to see but his imagination was strong. He just kept pulling on the wall; making it stretch.

It was almost as tall as Axel and that’s all it needed to be. Just one last pull. With a grunt Roxas pulled the elastic wall one last time and let go.

He collapsed in a heap on the ground, the floor coming in and out of focus. His lungs were on fire and his body ached it felt like he took on ten thousand Heartless on at once. And his brain felt like it was on fire. But he was holding it together.

Axel pulled him in his lap and his embrace was comforting, he felt like he didn’t hurt so badly. “Did I do it?” Roxas asked weakly.

“Take a look yourself.” Axel’s voice gruff in his ear, he could hear how proud he was in, just a few small words. Roxas lifted his head and let it lull back into the crook of Axel’s neck and focused on the wall.

Where the spot on the wall had been was now a world barrier. Roxas smiled, “I did it.” He said happiness surging through him.

“You did it my love.” Axel placed a kiss on his temple again. From behind him he heard clapping, confused he strained his neck.

His vision still unfocused, he saw two figures in a blurry haze. Squinting his eyes they landed on a tall blonde man and a shorter one with slate hair. Demyx and Zexion stood there hands clapping and smiling down at him.

Demyx’s smile was almost blinding, he looked like the Cheshire cat, hands slapping furiously hard and fast while Zexion with his normally blank expression had his lips curled up in a sweet smile while clapping calmly.  

When had they gotten here? He assumed they must have followed Axel shortly arriving after he did. It didn’t really matter.

He wasn’t sure what he felt in this moment but he’d like to say he was happy. His three favourite people witnessed something he’d been struggling to overcome for weeks now. He was thankful.

“How about we celebrate! Zex and I’ll go grab us some sea salt ice-cream and we’ll all travel through your portal to the beach and watch the sun go down together.” Demyx said he voice filled with how proud of him he was.

“Sounds good Dem.” Roxas said still slightly weak, but he could feel himself coming back to normal. Demyx and Zexion began to walk away but Roxas stopped them. “What if I can’t get us back?” He said in a small voice, he hadn’t heard of an organization member getting stuck in another world before. But there was a first for everything.

They all turned and gave him a small smile. “Love, it’s okay anyone of us can get us back you don’t have to worry.” Axel said softly in his ear, it calmed his nerves. Sighed contently, as the other left to retrieve the ice cream.

Roxas settled comfortably in Axel’s lap, as he wrapped his arms around him. Axel’s body heat came welcomingly. He was safe and he did it. He finally did it. “I’m so proud of you.” Axel said giving him a squeeze, giving him another kiss behind his ear.  

They stayed quiet waiting for the other to get back, Roxas was tired and sleep pulled at the edges of his mind while wrapped up in Axel’s arms but he forced himself to stay awake, he wanted to go to the beach. He could sleep later.

It wasn’t long before the others came back with ice-cream, “Time for the beach?” Zexion said with a smile. Axel pulled Roxas to his feet, he could hold his own weight under him. He almost felt normal besides feeling tired, but he could live with that.

They lined up in front of the portal couples in hand. “All I have to do is think of a beach and we just walk through right?” Roxas asked the more experiences portal travellers.

“That’s right! Just think of a beach and walk through and we’ll follow in after you.” Demyx said encouragingly.

Axel shot him a look and Demyx shied away. “But you don’t have to do it, you’ve done enough today we’ll try that part another time.” Axel said to his blonde boyfriend.

Roxas sighed. “I know I don’t _have_ to but I _wan_ t to. And if we get stuck you guys said you can get us out of there. Right?” Said looking at the redhead, with tired determined eyes. Axel nodded knowing very well not to fight him on this and they could save them if anything happened, so everything was fine really.

Roxas turned to the portal, taking a deep breath the hard part was done this was the easy part he could do this.

He pictured the beach, white sand, waves crashing across the shore. He could practically hear the seagulls in his ears and the smell of salt water. He could practically taste the sea salt ice-cream on his tongue. 

Then they stepped into the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Id really appreciate a comment, they give me life.
> 
> Stay in touch and updated on my Tumblr  
> http://nicosshadows.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who were these guys and where did they get their weapons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made for and encouraged to write by willsolaceseemedprettycool on tumblr.
> 
> Just so everyone knows I am dyslexic. So if you see anything that's wrong, i probably cant see it. So please don't be mad or annoyed (or rude) with me if you do. I tend to spend 5 to 10 reads throughs anything before i post. I am trying.
> 
> Please do enjoy.

It was a warm summers evening at Long Island Sound. Will was waiting for his ambassador, today was the day Nico would be coming back from Camp Jupiter from his duties as the son of Hades. It had been a long few days, the infirmary had been bustling with the injured and the sick. Will was run off his feet, he was glad that today was finally his night off.

Will sat down on the jetty and let his feet dangle over the edge his feet just skimming the water. The water was cool against his feet and it felt nice, it soothed him.  Will sighed, missing Nico. Surely it wasn’t long until Nico arrived, Will had sent him an Iris message as soon as he got two minutes to himself.

Nico had told him to meet him on the jetty, he be there as soon as he could because tonight was date night. That thought brought a content smile to Will’s face as he looked out at the water and watched as Rainbow did summersaults through the air. He smiled, he was glad Percy and Tyson had found him all those years ago. The hippocampus whinnied up at him and Will waved.

Far up the beach he could see Annabeth and Percy taking a stroll in the water, hand in hand. Percy was throwing Rainbow some sugar cubes as they went along. Percy said something and he could see Annabeth doubling over in laughter he could practically hear her calling him Seaweed Brain. Will chucked to himself.

As Will waited he began to feel uneasy, the sun had started to go down and Nico still hadn’t turned up yet. “Where is he?” Will said out loud.

Will waited a few moments more and brushed his uneasiness off as exhaustion, he had been working non-stop for days now and he was missing Nico so he assumed that just heightened his emotions. He sighed again.

It felt like so much time had passed as Will waited. In the corner of his eye Percy and Annabeth had almost reached him.

The sound of shadows, swirled behind him. His heart did a leap and it took all of his self-control to stop himself from turning around and tackling him to the ground. A grin was plastered across his face, he almost felt at peace.

Heard more than one set of feet echoing on the jetty, his heart sank. Then he hear someone speak. “Oh My God! We made it alive!” A guy said excitedly.

The voice Will heard was a voice he’d never heard before, and the uneasiness settled into the pit of his stomach again. He turned slowly, maybe they hadn’t seen him yet? Unlikely.

He heard the slapping of skin “Ow! Axel what was that for?” The same voice as before came from a tall blonde with mullet and sea blue eyes. The blonde was rubbing his arm.

Will’s eyes took in the rest of the group. Another taller man with fiery red spikes for a head of hair and face tattoos. And two smaller teens about the same height, one with blonde hair that look like he was going to pass out and the another with a bored face and slate hair.

He had never seen these people before.

“What do you think Demyx?” The red head spat at the taller blonde. The blonde shrugged, “Have some faith in Roxas, I knew you’d get us here.” The fiery haired teen, Will assumed he was Axel said while nuzzling into the smaller tired blonde teen and wrapping his arms around him and giving him a kiss on his blonde spikes.

Again he just assumed the smaller blonde was Roxas.

“Who are you?” The words fell from Will’s lips. And four sets of eyes settled on him. Will’s heart did a terrifying thud. He swallowed.

No one said anything. The only thing you could hear was the crashing of the waves.

“I said who are you?” Will said a little more forcefully this time. He had managed to stand up, he wasn’t about to give them the advantage, if it came down to a fight. Not that they’d have much a chance.

“What do you mean who are we? We’re some people coming to a beach, what has that got to do with you?” The redhead Axel spoke for all of them, his eyes glaring down at a Will.

“You can’t just be some people coming to this beach! It’s physically impossible.” Will said highly confused. They must have been some kind of monsters the mist must be effecting his eyes. But monsters can’t get into the camp, unless Tahlia’s tree was sick again. He flicked his eyes to the hill, Tahlia’s tree seemed fine from where he was standing.

Will’s pulse quickened. Something was wrong.

“Do you mind? We kind of have some ice-cream to eat.” The small slate haired boy said with annoyance. This confused Will even more, they came here to eat ice-cream?

Will came to the conclusion and started to bend the light to his will and formed arrows as his bow appeared in his left hand. He notched his bow and arrow and pointed at the group within seconds. “I don’t know what you are or how you got in here, but you’re going to die tonight.” Will said through gritted teeth.

The group in front of him seemed to be taken back.

“What the hell?” They all said at once.

Will heart was beating in his ears, but he knew he had to remain calm and focused for all he knew they could have magical powers and start shooting fireballs at him.  He kept his eyes trained on the four intruders.

The tall redhead had squinted his eyes and was glaring at him.  He slowly dropped his arms from around the small blonde – Roxas – the boy swayed slightly but still held his weight. Will’s inner healer panicked something was wrong with this kid.

But they were _monsters._ The mist must be messing up his vision and making him think this kid was just some regular well kid. Will didn’t lower his bow.

The redhead brows creased further into a devilish sneer. He rolled back his shoulders and two giant silver and red spiky metal rings appeared in his hands. He spun them. Will wasn’t going to admit it out loud but he was intimidated they seemed like they could do a lot of damage.

“Buddy I don’t know who you think you are by pointing a bow and arrow at us, but you’re going to be in a world of pain if you don’t put it down.” The redhead said venom lacing his words. “Got it memorized?”

Did Will see fire dance in his eyes?

The son of Apollo swallowed, but didn’t back down.

With a blink of an eye, the other blonde and slate haired teens pulled a book and a giant bass guitar….? Out of thin air, just like he’d summoned his bow.

“You would not believe the last few days I’ve h-” Nico appeared out of the shadows, the words dying in his mouth as his eyes fell upon the scene in front of him.

Before anyone could react at the fact a person emerged from the shadows, Will shouted “MONSTERS!” And that’s when all hell broke loose.

A shining ring came flying at them. Skimming Will only just a few strands of his air floating to the ground. His sunlight formed arrow went flying straight back at them.  The four of them dived apart as the light separated and darted for all of them. Like ribbons of water in a stream.

The blonde with the bass guitar, swung batting away the sunlight like it was a baseball. The sound resinated from the impact, making everything feel like a shock wave around them.

“Dance water, Dance.” The tall blonde commanded. Water cascaded around them, as musical notes that had been formed from water exploded as the light arrows Will shot one after another collided with them.

Paper danced around them like confetti, as the slate haired man book exploded. The paper whizzing past them, slicing paper cuts all over there skin. Blood oozing from the slices.

Will looked over at Nico, worried. He knew he could handle his own in a battle with his stygian iron sword and his ability to shadow travel and raise the dead. Nico could probably take care of all of these guy at once, if he wasn’t so afraid of fading away.

Nico shadow travelled behind the small blonde teen in a second and swung his sword only to be blocked by a giant key. Where did these guys get these weapons?

The small blonde hit back with enough force, in his obviously still weak condition to even give Nico a run for his drachmas. With the flick of his wrist, the son of Hades raised two zombies. They were dressed in battered celestial bronze armour and camp half-blood tee shirts. Demigods from a previous battle. Will’s heart did a little squeeze he just hoped they were no-one he knew.

The zombies took on the man with the book and the bass guitar.  They yelped from the unexpected undead warriors.

The assault continued; water, paper and ribbons of gold lashing this way and that. Will’s breath became laboured, he and Nico were getting over whelmed. They were outnumbered. In the corner of his eye he could still see Percy and Annabeth down the beach they had yet to notice the commotion.

Will shot three more light arrows, each one for his opponent. The first two were deflected by his two rings and the last one caught him off guard by slamming him in the chest sending him backwards.

This gave Will enough time to yell. “PERCY!” He screamed. He didn’t have time to check to see if the son of Poseidon heard his pleas for help. He dodged out of the way as the tall redhead came charging at him, swinging ferociously at him with his spiked rings.

As Will dodged he rolled out of the way and the redhead skittered past him the weight of his rings pulling him further away than he intended, Will stuck his foot out and the man tripped going head first over the jetty and landing with a splash in the water below.

The fiery head teen gave a strangled cry. As Percy and Annabeth came down on a wave, sending the man flinging in the air and landing on the beach in what seemed like on a few seconds. He had been bashed and whacked from the slaughter of waves and sand.

Axel gave a frustrated scream and came running after Will, it wasn’t his fault he got wet. As the man approached he was seething he spun his wheels and fire came out the ends. Actual fire. I squeak came from Will’s throat.

A fire ball flew at him.

Will booked it, he ran past Percy who was taking on the tall blonde with instrument. Water crashed against water, tidal waves were forming in Poseidon’s domain. He did not want to be in the vicinity, if that were the case.

Will’s ADHD legs surged, pushing him faster. He shot and an arrow straight ahead of himself but focused on Axel in his mind. His arrow bent and flowed with the fading light, curving on itself passed him as he kept running. His talent from his father, caused the man behind him to yelp.

The sun-kissed camper turned on his heels, rooting his feet in the sand. Will’s bow vanished as he pulled the light towards himself. A cascade of colours surging around him. Axel’s face tattoo’s seemed to darken on his face as his skin paled as he watched the light dance.

Will could see in the distance his friends were handling themselves quite well. Annabeth dodged and slashed with her new dagger. Slicing the paper as it swooped in the air. She rolled under the man’s gaze and sliced his leg.

Percy still had the water musician under control, over powering and manipulating the water before Demyx could even have a chance of making them get even near Percy. The musician could only use melee attacks with his instrument.

Will’s breath was heavy, his chest was heaving and the roar of blood was in his ears. He’d never bent this much light in one sitting before. The light surrounded him making him glow. His sky blue eyes seemed out of place in between all the gold.

Axel still hadn’t moved.

“You’re going to be in a world of pain, if you don’t put those down.” Will sneered, “Got it memorized?”

As Will unleashed the ball of sunlight. A blood curdling scream came from down the beach. The light had barely gotten a metre in front of him. It wasn’t his attack that caused it.

Axel’s head whipped behind him. “Roxas!” He roared as he took off spinning his weapons.

Will didn’t have much time to react. He couldn’t waste this, he surged the light at the flying paper and music notes. Everything shattered on impact.

As Will ran down the beach to join the fight, he could see his friend slowly apprehending their foes. He supposed they didn’t think they knew what they were getting themselves into. Combat training now didn’t seem like a waste of time.

Flame Boy seemed to be almost at the smaller blonde, Roxas and Nico. Will panicked, he was afraid that raising the dead and shadow traveling was all getting to much for him. He ran as fast as he could.

Nico had Roxas pinned to a sand dune, all Roxas could do was block as best he could. Axel came barging like Colchis the bronze bull. He spun his metal ring and digging it into Nico’s side, a painful hiss escaped his lips.

Pin pricks holes in his shirt exposed the flesh underneath, blood dripped from the wounds. An angry noise escaped the son of Hades throat. He thrust out his arms and then earth opened up under them. Dark shadows crawled up the bodies of their enemy.

Wide eyes.

“STOP!” Axel screamed. The four intruders stopped. Roxas whimpered his key fell into the sand with a heavy thud. “We surrender! Please just don’t hurt him.” He sobbed. Panic evident in his voice as he struggled against the shadows, trying to work his way to the small blonde.

Axel made a point of throwing his wheels off into the distance they landed on the ground ten metres away with a heavy thud and metal against metal. The other blonde and slate haired men, did the same. Their eyes glued to the boy, trembling in the sand.

The campers looked at each other, with confused expressions. This was odd.

Nico slowly released the shadows on them.

The blonde, redhead and slate haired teens rushed to Roxas side instantly. The redhead’s eyes were wild “We need to get back to the castle.”

Castle?

“Hold on! You think we’re just going to _let_ you walk out of here? I don’t think so.” Percy said Riptide still drawn, ready for another attack.

“We need to fix him up and I don’t think you’re going to do that here.” The slate haired man spat. His voice lower than what Will remembered.

Will sighed.

“If you not going to attack us anymore, then I can personally heal him.” The three demigods just eyed him like he was mad. What was he supposed to do? He was a healer, it was in his blood. “Look they’re not holding their weapons anymore and I’m the only qualified one here. And like _you_ said we’re not letting them leave. I bet your wondering how they go in. I want to know just as badly. We’ll take them to the Big House and we’ll get Chiron to deal with the politics and I can heal him.” They’re really was no other choice.

The campers just looked at each other. He knew he had a point.

“I’ll go, inform the others.” Annabeth said jogging up the dune. Her blonde ponytail swishing as she went. 

**Author's Note:**

> Id really appreciate a comment, they give me life.
> 
> Stay in touch and updated on my Tumblr  
> http://nicosshadows.tumblr.com/


End file.
